


Disclosure

by HuxandtheHound (TheIndifferentDroid)



Series: Kylux prompts/ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, Modern AU, kylo has the scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/HuxandtheHound
Summary: Based on the trope mash ups: Scars and Hair Brushing/Braiding.





	Disclosure

“Hux, stop. What the fuck?”

“Hold still.”

“Ow—“

“This wouldn’t hurt if you would just hold… still…”

The couple tussled on the edge of the bed, Kylo half-heartedly trying to weasel his way out of his husband’s grasp. He hadn’t really had the energy to argue, but he hated his hair being messed with.

“I’m braiding your hair. Now, please stop acting like a child,” Hux ordered. Kylo stilled and didn’t respond, so Hux proceeded with carding his hands through his hair now with a little less resistance. “I need you to look presentable for this dinner. None of this nonsense you’ve been pulling around the house.”

Kylo tried to turn around at that, but Hux had quite a firm grip, his hands woven into Kylo’s thick locks down to the root. It was similar to a horse, Hux imagined, but let the thought go.

Hux looked into the mirror of the bureau next to the bed and tried to catch Kylo’s eye, but he was making an effort to look everywhere but there.

“You’ve nothing to be ashamed of, you know that?”  Hux asked, almost a whisper.

He began separating Kylo’s hair, picturing the end product, how handsome he would look, with or without the deep, fresh scar that bisected his face.

“I wish you wouldn’t—“ Kylo began. He fidgeted a little in his seat, but knew the battle had been lost at this point. “I’m going to look like a fool.”

Hux tutted. “Anyone who has a scar like that and has lived to tell the tale is admirable, in my book. You’d certainly catch my eye tonight, if you hadn’t already.”

Hux worked in silence for another few minutes, fixing Kylo’s hair into a single French braid hugging the back of his head. He was thankful to see all of Kylo’s face for what felt like the first time since the accident. Hux had grown quite weary of how Kylo had been wearing it lately—long and messy, like a veil.

Hux caressed the scarred side Kylo’s face, finally making eye contact with him in the mirror. Kylo leaned into the touch before turning his head to place a kiss on the palm of Hux’s hand.

Kylo hummed a quiet laugh. “It does look pretty badass, doesn’t it?”

“It most certainly does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr ([huxandthehound](https://huxandthehound.tumblr.com/))


End file.
